


( Innocent ) Sister Mary Eunice One-Shots

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Begging, F/F, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nuns, Overstimulation, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars





	1. Chapter 1

There Mary Eunice lay curled up in a tight ball in the center of her matress working her fingers gently in and out of her, her walls clenching around them with every little movement, "haa! Ah!!" She squeaked, "it feels so...good..." She gasped as she started to pick up the pace causing her to start bucking her hips erratically, "oh! Ugh!! I think need to..." Mary immediately squeezed her eyes shut, "f..forgive me father!!" She moaned as she came, hard on her fingers.


	2. Bananun

"Lana!! Wait!" The young nun begged as she tried to squirm away in fear that she might faint from all of the stimulation, "mmm..." Lana groaned against Mary's desperate, throbbing cunt sending multiple vibrations straight to her core, "Ugh! Please just give me a moment!!" She squeaked as she felt the brunette beginning to speed up, sucking on her not so innocent clit from time to time, "I..I can't take much more of this..." The poor nun said as she continued trying to squirm away from all of the stimulation. Mary's breathing had become rather heavy over the past minute or so and it was obvious that she was just inches away from her release and thank heavens Lana let her have it, "Lana..Lana...LANA!!" Mary whined as she tried to buck her hips once her orgasm finally overtook her. "See? I told you you'd enjoy it" Lana said chuckling to the sleepy nun beside her.


End file.
